The Descendant of the Weller
by Nessa Annare
Summary: what happen when there's a female descendant in the Weller's?Does this heralds the end of the Weller clan?Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my very first fan fiction…. So go easy on me!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summary: What happen when there's a female descendant in the Weller's? Does this herald the end of the Weller clan? Find out!!!**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 1: ****The first and only one**

"Ouch! Can you be more careful Ueki!?" wince Lily Weller painfully. As she says this, she takes out a small cloth and carefully and wipes the sand on her skirt.

"Relax! After all we're here to have a picnic!" Ueki grins cheekily. Ueki Shibuya, the 30th Prince of Great Demon Kingdom. Spoil child and a brat whom just can't stop playing his naughty trick on people. But still, Ueki decide to hold on his bratty ways today as Lily seems somewhat sad and angry. "_If I try her patience now…I might as well prepare my coffin now!" _ Ueki think with a shiver. Sure the young prince had seen many people got angry on his bratty ways, but Lily's anger is one he would wish to never see it ever again.

"You know, Ueki…for a little brat prince, you're good at messaging!!!" say Lily with an innocent smile. She tilts her head to the side and catches a glimpse of Ueki's blushing face or perhaps angry face. Lily smile grow wider as she sees this.

Meanwhile Ueki was planning an 'attack' for Lily. Of course, Lily's an enigma and more talented girl among her peers. He'll get her the next day. But in the meantime, Ueki keep it cool now. So he asks Lily to breaks the silence. "Lily?" the prince asks. Lily nods as a gesture for him to go on. "I had read a history book this morning and…its bout' your family! It said that the Weller had been a loyal guardian to their master for their whole life! You must have been proud of them, do you?" he asks softly. Ueki let out a small gasp as he sees Lily's expression turns solemn. "Umm…Lily, are you alright?" Ueki ask again with concern.

Lily nod slightly before answering. "Yeah…I'm alright. But it's just that all of them were…_men_!!!" she flinch at the word.

It took Ueki more than 5 seconds to think before figuring out. When he did, Ueki let his mouth open as big as a size of a Grand Canyon. "You don't mean that you're the only female descendant of the Weller!?" Ueki gasp again.

"Yes" was all Lily could say. Tears burning down her cheeks as she cries thinking back her past.

Five years ago,

"_It's a menace! This…had never happens before…" scream Harold Weller as he look at the then very young Lily. _

_George Weller II sits calmly before saying "Father…calm down! I personally think that there's nothing wrong having daughter in our family" he stated with a cool tone._

_Harold stares at his son with an are-you-kidding look. "You…don't know what this means? It heralds the end of our Weller clan!!!" the old man shouts and pants heavily._

_Lily clutch tightly on her mother's dress. Lisa Von Vincott, consoles her while giving her father-in-law a menacing glare._

_George who is listening to his father stands up and walks to Harold. "Listen father! Lily is no menace. In fact, I think her arrival is rather a blessing than a curse!!! Besides, if great grandfather is still alive…he would agree with me too!" He says and points his finger straight at Harold._

_Harold seems to be taken aback by his son sudden action. He stood still for a while and says with a hissing voice "Don't you…ever bring grandfather into this matter!!!" As he says, he seems to be shaking with anger. He then gives Lily a straight glare and speaks venomously "You are the curse of the Weller!"_

Back in present,

"Lily…Lily? Hey! Are you okay?" Ueki pats her back. He never sees his friend this sad before.

She then gets up as if she had awakens from a trance. She snaps quickly and answers "Of course! I'm okay!" Lily turns around to face Ueki but find Ueki look at her with disbelieve. "What?" she asks with an eyebrow shot up.

Ueki shook his head hard and sigh. Masking her emotion was certainly what Lily's best at. "It's nothing!" Ueki says coolly.

Lily rolls her eyes and says "We should get back! Maybe Lord Von Christ is searching for us…_you_" Her last word sends shiver to Ueki.

"You're right! The idea of having him running around the castle looking for me…" he shrugs "wasn't really a great idea!!!"

……………………………………………………………………

Author's note: Please review and tell me my mistake!!! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!! ( If you had one ) Thanks a lot….


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is my very first fan fiction…. So go easy on me!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Summary: What happen when there's a female descendant in the Weller's? Does this herald the end of the Weller clan? Find out!!!**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 1: ****The first and only one**

"Ouch! Can you be more careful Ueki!?" wince Lily Weller painfully. As she says this, she takes out a small cloth and carefully and wipes the sand on her skirt.

"Relax! After all we're here to have a picnic!" Ueki grins cheekily. Ueki Shibuya, the 30th Prince of Great Demon Kingdom. Spoil child and a brat whom just can't stop playing his naughty trick on people. But still, Ueki decide to hold on his bratty ways today as Lily seems somewhat sad and angry. "_If I try her patience now…I might as well prepare my coffin now!" _ Ueki think with a shiver. Sure the young prince had seen many people got angry on his bratty ways, but Lily's anger is one he would wish to never see it ever again.

"You know, Ueki…for a little brat prince, you're good at messaging!!!" say Lily with an innocent smile. She tilts her head to the side and catches a glimpse of Ueki's blushing face or perhaps angry face. Lily smile grow wider as she sees this.

Meanwhile Ueki was planning an 'attack' for Lily. Of course, Lily's an enigma and more talented girl among her peers. He'll get her the next day. But in the meantime, Ueki keep it cool now. So he asks Lily to breaks the silence. "Lily?" the prince asks. Lily nods as a gesture for him to go on. "I had read a history book this morning and…its bout' your family! It said that the Weller had been a loyal guardian to their master for their whole life! You must have been proud of them, do you?" he asks softly. Ueki let out a small gasp as he sees Lily's expression turns solemn. "Umm…Lily, are you alright?" Ueki ask again with concern.

Lily nod slightly before answering. "Yeah…I'm alright. But it's just that all of them were…_men_!!!" she flinch at the word.

It took Ueki more than 5 seconds to think before figuring out. When he did, Ueki let his mouth open as big as a size of a Grand Canyon. "You don't mean that you're the only female descendant of the Weller!?" Ueki gasp again.

"Yes" was all Lily could say. Tears burning down her cheeks as she cries thinking back her past.

Five years ago,

"_It's a menace! This…had never happens before…" scream Harold Weller as he look at the then very young Lily. _

_George Weller II sits calmly before saying "Father…calm down! I personally think that there's nothing wrong having daughter in our family" he stated with a cool tone._

_Harold stares at his son with an are-you-kidding look. "You…don't know what this means? It heralds the end of our Weller clan!!!" the old man shouts and pants heavily._

_Lily clutch tightly on her mother's dress. Lisa Von Vincott, consoles her while giving her father-in-law a menacing glare._

_George who is listening to his father stands up and walks to Harold. "Listen father! Lily is no menace. In fact, I think her arrival is rather a blessing than a curse!!! Besides, if great grandfather is still alive…he would agree with me too!" He says and points his finger straight at Harold._

_Harold seems to be taken aback by his son sudden action. He stood still for a while and says with a hissing voice "Don't you…ever bring grandfather into this matter!!!" As he says, he seems to be shaking with anger. He then gives Lily a straight glare and speaks venomously "You are the curse of the Weller!"_

Back in present,

"Lily…Lily? Hey! Are you okay?" Ueki pats her back. He never sees his friend this sad before.

She then gets up as if she had awakens from a trance. She snaps quickly and answers "Of course! I'm okay!" Lily turns around to face Ueki but find Ueki look at her with disbelieve. "What?" she asks with an eyebrow shot up.

Ueki shook his head hard and sigh. Masking her emotion was certainly what Lily's best at. "It's nothing!" Ueki says coolly.

Lily rolls her eyes and says "We should get back! Maybe Lord Von Christ is searching for us…_you_" Her last word sends shiver to Ueki.

"You're right! The idea of having him running around the castle looking for me…" he shrugs "wasn't really a great idea!!!"

……………………………………………………………………

Author's note: Please review and tell me my mistake!!! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!! ( If you had one ) Thanks a lot….


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hihihi...second chapter!!!! Hope you'll enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 2: The chaos in the castle**

"HEIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Lord Von Christ running around the castle. "Where is he? Oh...heika!!!!" As he went back to the library, there he sees the young prince sitting and reading a book quietly. "Hei...heika!" the man says with a shock.

"Hi, Joseph! Why are you here...fancy having a soft chat with me..." says Ueki with a fake smile. Seeing that the prince is reading, Lord Von Christ settles down and leaves the young prince alone. When the man leaves, Ueki's fake smile turn into a mischievious one. "He'll never know..." Ueki grins.

Author's note: Sorry! this is probably the shortest chapter i've wrote. But i promise the next one will be long!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thanks for the review! Now, I would explain everything…well, almost everything. Anyway…enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 3: ****A crazy prank **

Sigh. It was all Lily could do when she stood at the front door of her house. This afternoon picnic had actually got her feelings and past memory. Her face is still red from the crying she did. If her parents ask her, it'll just make her feelings worse. So Lily just stands there till her mother opens the door and finds her.

Lisa's first reaction was shock. However, she recovers quickly and usher Lily in and question her "Why are you standing in front of the door like a stranger? And…your face is a little bit of red in colour…are you crying?" asks Lisa in a gentle voice.

"No! I'm…not!" Lily mumbles. She looks up and sees her mother stare at her with an unconvincing look. So Lily quickly changes the subject. "Where is dad? Are he back yet!?" she asks cheerily. _Please answer me and stop staring at me like that, _Lily thought with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Your dad had gone to meet an old friend, so it's just me and you tonight!" her mother says. "So…dinner will be ready soon" Lisa says again and watch her daughter with an assuring smile.

"Oh…okay!!! I'll go take a shower…." Lily mumbles again. She quickly runs upstairs and straight to her bedroom. In there, she sees a letter on her table. "Okay…so the letter from that little brat prince had finally arrives!!!" She grabs the letter and read it

_Dear Lily,_

_I've ran back safely to the castle and as usual Joseph was fooled by me. By the way, are you busy tomorrow? If you're not, meet me at the garden of the Blood Pledge castle. I'll wait for you._

_P.S: I've planned 'something' for you!!!_

_Your little dream prince,_

_Ueki Shibuya_

Lily folds the letter into two before saying "He had 'something' planned for me? Surely it'll never be a good thing…" she sighs as she talks. Lily smirks as she remember how Ueki reminds her that he's her little dream prince every time she calls him by his pet name. When Lisa calls her, Lily puts down the letter and dash out of her room. As she settles down to eat, Lily was shock to see her mother look pale and tired. Worry about her mother, she asks with a careful tone "Mum…"

Lisa gasps for a minute and look at Lily with a smile. "What is it?" Her smile wavers as Lily next question was brought up.

"What happen to the Weller after the defeat of Sousho?" Lily asks while chewing on her roast beef. Sure she had learns about her father's side of family through the history book but she wants to know more about it from her mother. Asking directly from her father will sure surprise him.

"Well…your great, great grandfather, Conrad Weller, had been a great fighter and a loyal protector to the Maou for few hundred years. After the defeat of Sousho, rumours said that he and the Maou of that time went to the earth and he met a young demon girl…they got married after knowing each other.

They both went back here and lead a happy life. But he died tragically after your father turns seven…."Lisa stops at there.

"So…are there anymore thing about it?" Lily continues as she didn't notice the difference in her mother's voice. She was too busy trying to cut the fat out of the roast beef. It was sure a pretty hilarious sight but Lisa knows better.

Lisa was about to continues but the sound of the door opening catch her attention. She turns around and sees George. "Hello, everyone!" the man enters the room. "That old friend of mine decides to cancel our meeting after a brief moment! So…here I am! Are there any leftover for me?" George beams hopefully. Lily laughs at his act. George chuckles at his own act too.

The night passes on….

…………………………………..

The next morning…

Lily, in a violet dress, stands near the fountain at the garden of the Blood Pledge castle. She is waiting for Ueki, but it's been ½ an hour and the young prince hadn't shown up. Lily grumbles "It's not like Ueki to be late…" A few minutes later, she sees Lord Von Christ passing nearby. "Joseph! Had you seen Ueki?" she asks without coming across as being impolite.

Lord Von Christ halts and answers "Heika says that he'll be resting at the west side of the garden as he's not well" Lord Von Christ later asks "Is there anything that I can assist you in…Miss Lily?"

"Oh! Thank you, nothing more! And Joseph…if you don't mind, I'll keep on sending you the garlic soup? It'll fill you up as you seem to never have a proper meal lately" Lily says slowly. _He really needs it! With all that endless activities he's on!!! _Lily shrugs at that thought.

Lord Von Christ seems to be taken aback but he nods willingly and smiles gratefully. "Why yes, Miss Lily? Thank you!" He gives a low bow before leaving. As he walks, he halts again and faces the young girl saying "You know…people are right about one thing of the Weller? They're all kind and nice to the others!!!" Lord Von Christ smirks at his remarks and walk again.

Lily can't help but blush at the man's comment about her family._ Are they all really kind and nice to the others? Maybe, but grandfather didn't convince me at all!!!_ Lily shook her head and continues searching for Ueki. As she walks to the west garden, she sees a figure lying on the ground. Lily gets closer and was shock to finds it's Ueki. She run fast to him and shouts "Ueki…Ueki! Wake up and answer me!!! Ueki…" She grabs hold of Ueki's body and turns him around as his face is facing the ground. When she did, she was stuns in disbelief. Ueki's face was mash and his front part of his body was scars. "Aaaahhhh……"she screams loudly. Her world seems to have freeze. Suddenly she feels a pat on her back. Still in shock, Lily punches whoever is touching her.

"Ouch! Calm down will, you?" a familiar voice cried out.

Lily opens her eyes and sees Ueki, still in perfect condition, standing at her side grinning. Anger flashes through her and Lily springs up, she shrieks like a madman and blowing out punches at Ueki. "Don't you ever scare me like that again?" When she stops, Lily glares at the young prince with an angry look. "You think it is funny?" Lily shouts again. Her anger rose as Ueki laughter grows louder.

Ueki stiff his laughter and says as calmly as he can. "Chill, Lily! I think that this will awaken your inner 'child' as you seem down yesterday!" He laughs again. But he stops completely as Lily's expression grow serious.

"It pains me to see that you're hurt…don't you know?" Lily says softly. Her tone is no longer serious but sad and somewhat hurt. "You're the prince and if you die…what is going to happen?" Lily cried out.

Ueki feels guilty at this, so he holds Lily tightly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scares you like that!" He then releases her and looks at the young girl. Lily's brown hair and eyes are captivating under the sunlight. The contrast of the violet dress and her hair and eye colour had make Lily looks like an angel despite her age. Ueki feels like giving her a kiss but he quickly brushes that thought off._ Damn it!!! My hormones are taking over. Is this what happens once you turns 16?_ Ueki curses himself inwardly.

"So why do you call me here?" asks Lily after regaining herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay! This is it! I'll update soon! But in the meantime, I think I should take a break. My eyes are getting sore over this!!!**

**Please review and GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!)**** Thanks a lot….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Once again thanks for the review miaceves! So for that, this chapter is dedicates to you! It had more about **

**Yuri and Wolfram. (In a journal form as they both had died in my story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 4: ****A discovery in a journal**

"So why do you call me here?" asks Lily after regaining herself.

Ueki pauses as he thinks. "Oh! Yesterday I found an ancient journal written by my ancestor, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, about his life and time with my other ancestor, Yuri Shibuya, you know…him, right?" Ueki stares at Lily with a questioning look.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Come on! He's like an icon in our country!!! Besides, I do not sleep during history lesson unlike someone…" Lily smiles sheepishly.

Ueki blushes. His cheeks turn into deep crimson. "Well do you want to sees the journal or not? If you want to, then stop teasing me!" Ueki grumbles. As he sees Lily gives him an apologetic look, Ueki bring her to the library. In there he takes out a small-size book and read out softly for Lily.

_1__st__ April 1556,_

_Wimp! Yuri refuses to takes a ride with me on the giant squid! I can't believe after all the things he had gone through those past few years, he still such a __sceardy cat!!! sigh When Yuri is going to learn? sigh again._

_But thanks to Conrad, who suggests that I hold him so he won't fall that easy while we're sitting on top of the giant squid's head. As I hold on to Yuri's waist I thought I see him blush. But then again this Yuri the Wimp we're talking about. While the ride takes a few hours, Yuri and I were chatting. Then he surprises me by turning his whole body (In which both of us almost topple down into the sea) and face to face with me with a small red box in his right hand. I ask him what happens but Yuri just stares at me with a warm gaze. My heart beats ten times faster as Yuri grabs my waist and holds me closer to him. He then whispers softly to me "Wolfram, I love you…" I stun. For a minute, none of us move and I just stare at Yuri. He whispers again this time his voice is more deep and sensual. "Tell me, Wolfram! Do you feel the same? I want to know…" Yuri's breathe blows in my ear and I blush real hard. He chuckles lightly at this. I take a deep breathe before answering. "I ...I love you, Yuri" My voice is firm but still a bit shaky._

"Wow…" both Ueki and Lily read in awe. "Keep on! Turn to the next page!" urge Lily.

_Then Yuri holds up the red box he's holding and put it on my palm. "Then…will you marry me?" I once again stun but later I look at the red box. I open it slowly and find a golden ring with a small ocean blue pearl on top of it. I cry at this, this is the same ring that I've been longing since three years ago and with that I hold one breathe and let out this three words that'll changes our life. "Yes, I do!" Yuri let out a smile and it's the best smile I've ever seen in my life. He quickly takes out the ring and puts it on my finger. Then we both kiss._

_11__th__ April 1256,_

_After ten (and disastrous) days of preparation, both Yuri and I finally marry to each other. I stifled my laugh as Yuri keeps on adjusting the bow of my dress. I think that he's nervous. What a wimp! After that, we make vows that we'll stay loyal, caring and loving to each other forever. It was a beautiful moment and an unforgettable event. _

_Then we hold a great feast. Everyone from our kingdom was invited and the rulers from other countries are also attending this event. We greet all of them and talk for a moment. While I was chit chatting with a king from a foreign country, Yuri excuses us and led me to the balcony. I was curious so I ask him "What is it?" He didn't answer me till he makes sure that there's no one else was nearby. Yuri then settles down and face happily. He asks with a grin. "So? What do you think of this? The wedding?" I stare straight at him like he was an insane man. "What? This the reason you drag me all the way here!? Okay…okay! I like…love it. How could I not? It's the best event of my life!" I smile at my words. So does Yuri. He then leans closer to my face and begin to gives a slow sensual kiss and later as we go on, it turns into a hot passionate kiss. _

_A moment later, Yuri breaks the kiss and let me go. I look at him daze and confuse. He just looks at me. Then I turn to my back and sees mother, Conrad and Gwendal standing behind us grinning like a kid. I blush. But Yuri doesn't seem to be bother by that, instead he grab hold of me and kisses me again. I struggle to stop him but soon I give in. As we're kissing, I could hear loud chuckles and low whistles. I blush again but I remind myself that I'll get them the next day._

"Whoa…I never thought that the 27th ancestor himself is such a romantic and bold man!" Ueki laughs out loud while Lily urges him to go on. But more than half of the pages were tear apart. "What the…" Lily went agape at that. Luckily there are still a few more pages left so Ueki keep reading.

_27__th__ July 1267,_

_Cough Damn it! My health is getting worse since Yuri's death last month. Not only the 'Maou' disease had spread into me, it had also taken the toll of my health. I won't live long and I must get a new successor before my dead. Greta's husband is a great choice although he's a slow learner. So I better write the decision in letter fast to Gwendal before it is too late. It takes me more than two hours to finish writing it. The pain in my chest surely had slow me down. I quickly send it through with a messenger. Cough Damn it! Damn this disease and you, Yuri! Why do you have to leaves me alone with this illness…?_

Both Ueki and Lily's expression turn pale as they read this. "The 'Maou' disease? I wonder what it is?" asks Lily warily. She turns to sees Ueki but only to find his face grim.

Ueki says quietly. "There's one more page here. Let us go on"

_2__nd__ August 1267,_

_This is my last day. But I don't feel any fear in me at all. Probably because I get to see Yuri after this! Or because after I die, I won't feel the pain again? Whatever reason it is, here I am in my deathbed lying with lavender incense smell. Conrad and Gwendal had come to visit me but leaves shortly after that because there is a chaos near the neighboring country. Although they didn't say it, I know that they were sad and deeply hurt. All this makes me cry but I know I can't change the fate. Gunter, Anissina and Gisela came a while later to offer me their last goodbye. Gisela gives me this wonderful herb tie in a ribbon knot. She says that it'll soothe the pain in my chest for a while. Half an hour later, they left. Leaving me to think all the things I've done all in my lives._

_I've meet Yuri; lead a wonderful yet adventurous and dangerous journey with him. I also got closer with my brothers and my mother. Mother. She died six years ago after falling ill to a funny disease (which is what Yuri calls as 'AIDS'). Later I've had a wonderful wedding with Yuri and attend a memorable wedding of Greta and her husband. Conrad and Gwendal also find themselves their love of life. Conrad met a beautiful young lady who looks really like Julia. Gwendal with Anissina Laugh quietly. Ten years of blissful life till a year ago, Yuri claimed to have a great pain in his chest. Later our peaceful life turns upside down. New but not really big war erupts and Yuri's illness which was name "Maou" disease worsens his health. Also it had spread to me as I always near on his side._

_This is all I had to say. Here I lay down my quill and continues to sleep……_

When they finish, Lily was sobbing. "It's…it's so sad! Why!? And what is this 'Maou' disease anyway? Do you know anything about it, Ueki?" She then continues wiping the tears off her face.

Meanwhile Ueki is still in a stiff state. His face is still grim and dark as if he had already learns the world darkest secret. He closes the book carefully and puts it back into the shelf. Ueki then says slowly to Lily. "Go back" Lily stares at him with a confuse look. "Go back! There's nothing you can do here. Besides it is almost dark!"

"But Ueki…" Lily says in a pleading tone.

"No more buts! I said go back home!!!" the young prince shouts as he loses his patience. Everyone in the library look up. Lily trembles. This is so not like Ueki. But to prevent any possible incident, Lily left the library with a solemn face.

Meanwhile Ueki walks back to his room. As he arrives, he feels a sudden pain in his chest. "Aaargghh!" Ueki screams as he holds his chest tightly. _The _

'_Maou' disease which spread to every of its descendant is an incurable illness. When young, shall only receives sudden pain every once in a while but as grew older the pain will becomes unbearable and will worsen if temporary medication had not been taken._ Ueki remembers the last note which he had found from the journal last year. "The 'Maou' disease is it? As if!!!" Ueki scowls. With that he went inside his room and rest.

At Lily's bedroom,

She cannot believe what she have reads this afternoon. Most of all is the 'Maou' disease and also…Ueki's sudden behavior. Is as if the journal had spits poison at him. So what is she suppose to do now? Find out what is the disease alone or discuss it with Ueki? While she's thinking, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Lily says and she cast her thinking aside for a while. The door opens and her mother, Lisa appears smiling as usual. "Mother?" Lily asks.

"I come in to check on you. You hadn't been out from this room four hours ago…so I've decides to check in. You're okay?" Lily says gently.

"It's nothing mother! Wait! Can I ask you one thing? What is the 'Maou' disease?" Lily asks carefully. She was afraid her mother would give the same reaction as Ueki. But instead her mother shows no sign of anger.

"No! I've never heard this kind of disease before" the lady says with a curious look. But inside Lisa, her emotions turn to fear. How did her daughter come to know this? Shaking her head slightly, Lisa says that she'll be going now and she leaves the room. Lily just stood there daze and confuse again. When Lisa gets downstairs, she head to the kitchen and finds her husband there. She asks him later with a firm but calm voice. "Did you just shown our daughter your family's journal?" Her face is dead serious.

Looking up from his woodwork, George just answers. "No! Lily had not comes to the age where she'll find out the truth of our family?"

"Then…how come she knows about the 'Maou' disease?" Lisa says shakily. George steps closer to her and his face turns serious too.

"That's impossible! That disease was a taboo topic in our country. There's no way she'll find out unless…" the man pauses and go on. "Ueki tells her!"

George face turns pale.

"What should we do? If Lily asks anyone else about this…she'll be catch by the authority!" Lisa says. Her voice had loses its calmness.

"We'll see about this…" says George as he rubs his forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay! Finally I've finishes this chapter! Thanks for mentioning that you like wolfyuu pairing, if not I'll be stuck! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Compares to the other chapter, I think this is the most emotional and best one! **

**GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Finally reach chapter 5!!! Pretty fast for me as I just write this story 4-5 days ago. Anyway, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 5: ****The Prevention**

For the whole week, both George and Lisa try their best to prevent their daughter from asking anyone else about the disease. They pretend they didn't hear Lily when she mentions the topic. Every time Lisa would gives Lily an apologetic look if her father had sound a bit too harsh at her.

"This is an absurd! My parents avoid me like plague!" Lily grumbles to herself as she takes a walk in the Blood Pledge castle east garden. It's been five days since that time both Ueki and her read the journal and Ueki just lost himself like that. He never sends any letter to her and when she went to meets him, Lord Von Christ will says that the young prince is feeling not well and do not wish to sees her. So Lily stroll around the garden in hope she'll meets Ueki.

Meanwhile Ueki is hiding himself in his own private library. In there, he's reading his ancestor's journal, Yuri Shibuya.

_5__th__ December 1261,_

_It's been five years Wolfram and I've been married. My! Times do passes real fast. I guess I really had to get use to this. Oh well, time to get back to business!_

_Today Wolfram and I attended Greta's wedding. It was beautiful and mind-blowing and Greta herself looks very pretty in a beige white silk gown. Her man sure looks the same as she does. Handsome, kind and caring person he is. At least now Wolfram and I don't have to worry for her anymore; she already had someone to take care of her now. When the wedding is over, we both give our blessing to Greta and leave for the Great Demon Kingdom._

_As soon as we arrive, I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I groan but soft enough for myself to hear. Wolfram and Conrad seems to have notice but I quickly silence them with an assuring smile. The pain does cease after I take herb tea but it won't go away. It seems like I'm going to stick with this till I dies! Laugh Wolfram is going to kill me if he hears this……_

Ueki chuckles at his ancestor's remarks. He is sure that Lily will do the same if she finds out that he too is infected with the 'Maou' disease. The he stops and continue reading.

_12__th__ February 1266,_

_They finally find out! Wolfram, Conrad and Gwendal were all angry with me but there's nothing I can do! Besides Gisela also says that she had never come across my kind of illness and it is incurable. _

_The next thing I know is that this had spread throughout the country and everyone naming it the 'Maou'. Wolfram, despite Gisela's explanation, still doesn't believe that my illness is incurable. He even went to finds healers from other countries to heal me but of course all efforts are in vain! So finally the disease taken over my whole body and I spends the year lying on bed while Wolfram take cares of me. Greta comes once in a while to sees me but other than that… there's nothing more for me to say. As day's passes my body grow weaker and I death is awaiting me. I used to wonder how it feels to be gone from this world but now I had a feeling that I'll know it when the time comes!!!_

_4__th__ June 1267,_

_Cough this is it! The time for me to go away! But of course, don't think I'm insane for liking the idea of dying but this is the only way to stop the horrible pain I've been enduring for years. Everyone visited me for a while because they too got matters of their own though Conrad stays the longest. After that, he left. Wolfram still at my side stares at me with a firm look. Then he calls me a wimp for never telling him earlier about my illness._

_Wolfram still never changes after all these years but hey, like I care! Without him I would never be the person I am today. Anyway we talk for pretty long time Cough till midnight. As I write this, I can feel the pain is taking over me again so I think I shall stop here. Wolfram is at my side as I lay on my bed. We spend the night together in silence till I feel that my eyelids are getting heavier……_

As Ueki finish reading the journal, he decides to takes a stroll down the east garden. So he left his room and walks around till he meets Lily. He froze at his place and just stares at the girl walking towards him.

Lily as usual was fuming over Ueki's refusal to sees her but then she halts. Right in front of her there is the young prince himself standing wide-eye and mouth went agape. She jumps with excitement and rushes over to him. When she gets near to Ueki she gives him a sheepish grin. "Gotcha!!!" Lily shrieks. "Why do you ignore me this few days? She asks with sadness in her voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**A/N: Okay, I'm finish!!! Help me! I can't think of the next things that are going to happens! Should Ueki confesses to Lily about his **

**Illness or ignores her so she won't be worrying about him all the time? You can also suggest your own ideas too! Thanks!!!!**

**I'M STUCK! SO PLEASE HELP ME OUT! I'LL FREAK OUT IF I LEFT WITH NO IDEAS!!!! ( no ideas left a nightmare)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I think the juices are starting to flows back to my brain! Hihihi… Anyway, **

**enjoy!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 6: ****The Confession**

"Why do you ignore me this few days?" Lily asks with sadness in her voice.

Ueki stiffen for a while before replying. "I…I …well…" he mumbles gawkily while trying to avoids Lily's penetrating glare. He then let out a breath and says steadily. "Lily…you do know about the 'Maou' disease, right?"

Lily rolls her eyes. "Duh! It was you and I who read the journal? Of course I still remember!" she says with frustration.

"Then I guess you didn't know that these diseases are passes down from generation to generation?" Ueki says and closes his eyes not wanting to sees Lily's reaction. Instead of hearing any sudden loud screaming, there's a long silence. Ueki opens his eyes to see Lily smiles gracefully.

Lily, who had been waiting for ages for Ueki to, confesses his heart content, breath a sigh of relief as she hears this. She raises her hands and brushes Ueki's cheek lightly. "Ueki" she says softly and continues "I've been waiting long to hear this. I always know you had something kept in you that bother you for ages…so I think it's great that you finally let it all out!" Then her face turns serious. "Since you _do_ possess that illness, you should go for a check up once in a while…"

"Don't worry! I've got everything ready for me! A monthly check up and weekly supplies of herbs tea to eases my pains!!!" The young prince gives a wide grin.

"You know…for someone who's life is at stake…you sure looks _very_ _cheerful!!!"_ Lily chuckles lightly yet darkly.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Well, I'm done!!! Sorry that it is quite short but this confession is for a brief moment! Next chapter is focus back to **

**Lily! Please review and thank you!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is chapter 7!!! Warning; got a little bit of violence! Abusing disturbance! Anyway, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: The Descendant of the Weller**

**Chapter 7: ****Family feud**

Lily walks back home cheerily while remembering the earlier incident. Although she's happy that Ueki is finally stops treating her coldly but she is still worried about him. _Sigh! I guess it is a fate that even the mightiest demon can't change too!!!_ As she arrives at her house, she enters. Then Lily freezes at her steps. Near the living room, there is Harold Weller sitting while sipping a cup of tea.

The old man did not notices Lily for a moment till his gaze lands on his side and catches glimpse of her warm brown eyes staring at him. For a while, they both just stood still in their position, but Harold responses quickly. "So, you've arrives!" he says sarcastically before taking the last sip of his coffee. "Only a cursed young girl like you would reach home late even when you knows that today is _our _family's reunion!!!" he stresses the 'our' word like she wasn't part of the family, like a stranger or worse an outcast.

Despite being insulted, Lily manages to compose herself well without looking like she's offended. Then she replies calmly. "I apologise for my late incoming but however I don't think that I've been inform about this _reunion_" her voice was cold and a hint of sarcasm was left with the last word, 'reunion'.

She then eye her grandfather with a glare as cold as an ice. The warm brown eyes had turn to a cold and merciless one.

At first Harold was surprise to sees her granddaughter's expression as he didn't expect this. Then he calms himself down and gives Lily his own menacing glare while saying. "You know…your glare reminds me much of your mother's scorn face she shown me five years ago!!!" he even smiles at his remarks over Lisa.

But what Harold didn't realises is that his words had made Lily's anger reaches to the peak. A moment later, the living room turns dark and the entire room seems to be shaking hard. _How dare he even put mother into this matter?_ Lily face hardens and her eyes as ever as cold as they are, fix their wild and angry gaze towards Harold.

All this is enough to turn the old man face pale and scare. Although Harold was once a trained soldier and had met many dangerous situation but Lily's fury and rage is something he never seen before. Therefore it sends shiver down his spine and sweat all over his body. Then before his eyes, a bright blue glow emits from Lily and charges towards many direction thus destroying some of the furniture in the room.

"What is going on?" a voice cried out. Both Lisa and George, come out in a spur of the moment and saw Lily lying unconscious in the floor while Harold sitting on the sofa, his face pale and shaken with great fear. "What…what just happens?" asks George startle. He then walks to his father and tries to comfort him down as he sees that the old man in terrible state.

Lisa runs to Lily and brings her to the room. Laying her daughter on the mattress Lisa watches her the whole time.

Back at the castle,

Ueki awakes from his short nap gasping for breath. _What?_ He thinks. Just a moment ago, he felt a great power had just been unleashed and now it's gone. He hurries and get dress his shirt before consulting the matter with Shurike. As he gets out of his room, Lord Von Christ happens to be patrolling around the young prince's chamber and seeing the boy in a serious face. So he decides to leaves Ueki for the moment.

In the shrine,

"So…it finally had happens!" Shurike says softly. Then the door of her chamber was flung open wide, but the priestess show no sign of surprise. She stands calmly as though she had been anticipating all this.

Ueki half gasping and half panting runs to Shurike and stood a few feet behind her. "Shurike! You must had senses it too didn't you?" Shurike nods. "Then I am sure you know what or _who_ does it came from, am I right?" Ueki asks hopefully. Seeing the priestess silence, Ueki asks again. "So?"

"This source of power are strong though cannot match Your Highness, it still powerful enough to collapse a house. I guess it occurs during a great fury or rage was being let out. But I can't really say what or who does it come from because it haven't reaches the highest level therefore the results can be wary…I'm sorry Your Highness, but I think I need some time to go through this" Shurike says in an apologetic voice.

Ueki nods and says "It's alright. I understand Shurike, I'll come once in a while to check it out with you. Although…I do feels a great connection to that power. Somehow it connects to someone I know…well I still can't figure out…Argh!!!" Ueki shouts. Shurike hurries along his side. _Great! The pain comes again!!!_ Then he startle. _Wait! This pain only happens whenever…whenever Lily is around or when she somewhere nears me! It never happens when she's gone…but now it pains me! Does that means the source of power comes from…_ his eyes widens _…from Lily!?_

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Shurike asks with concern. But the young prince seems to be in a frozen state. "YOUR HIGHNESS!!!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Hahaha!!! It's getting more mysterious! I'll explain more in the next chapter so keep on reading! But now I explain a few things for you all here!**

**1) Shurike: after Ulrike's death, Shurike her servant, replaces her. Though not as powerful as her master, Shurike is still able to talks to the souls and predicts the future accurately.**

**2) The blue glow from Lily: a sort of protective shield. But if the user is in a wary or raging state it can be dangerous and sends a form of electric charges and destroys everything that is in the surrounding.**

**Okay! This is it!!! GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS!!!! (if you had one)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very looooooong update! I am stuck with this story but come up with another story so…hope you enjoy and I am very sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 9: ****I owe you an apology**

Lily opens her eyes only to find herself lying on a soft mattress. "What…what happen…" she speaks softly as she tries to get up. A pair of warm hands helps her and Lily was shock to find her grandfather, Harold, helping her to get up. The old man look is an apologetic one. Lily sits up and stares at the old man with a cautious look.

Harold sits down in a stool after helping Lily. He pauses a moment before speaking. "I…I…" he seems to be lost. "I guess I owe you an apology after what happened…I am sorry…" Harold says with his head facing the ground. He go on even Lily is staring at him wide-eyed. "You see…Mirage…your grandmother; she's the only daughter in her family. Her grandfather hated her with his life and he would scold her anytime he saw her. So finally she can't stand it and run away from her family one night. There she came to the Demon Kingdom and stayed at my house. We felled in love after a few years and we got engaged and married after a few months later…" Harold was about to continue when Lily cuts him off.

"So…I don't see that this conversation getting to anywhere! Please don't tell me this is the reason for you to abuse me all this years!" her voice rises up. Lily glares at the old man with an angry look.

Harold rubs her back gently to calm her down. "Listen…When we finally settled down that's when the trouble start…Your grandmother's family had send their minions to chased after her and someone in my family betrayed us and told those minions where she is. They captured her and forced her to come back. They even threatened to break off their family bonds. But I managed to find out after my friend came rushing and told me about it. I went to her and your grandmother kneeling there with great grief. She then told me that she chose me over her family. She bore your father a few months later but died…" the old man was fill in tears.

Lily's angry look was replaced with a compassion look. "I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Lily reaches her hand out to comfort the old man.

"So…every time I see you, the only daughter, it reminds me of your grandmother…I get so angry and…and…" Lily holds up her hand to silence him and smile kindly.

"I understand! But you should not think of me as the same as grandmother!" she pauses as Harold nod slightly. "But as now I know about the reason behind this I feel like a great burden lift off. You had my thanks for telling me of your grief. But let us let go of the past and walk into the future together!'" Lily welcomes the old man with a hug.

Harold hugs back and cries all his heart out.

Outside the room, both George and Lisa smile with content as they heard this. Lisa grins at George and say happily. "Our little girl has grown up!" George nods slightly. That night is an unforgettable one for the Weller's family.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Ueki,

He was lying in his bed with his hand on his chest. He breathes in and out hardly. _What happen actually? Where is Lily when you need her?_ Beside him, Shurike and Joseph watching him with a worry look.

……………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Hope this satisfied you as a light appetizer! Now that my mind had been 'refreshed' I'll been working on this fic actively! Thank you miaceves for sticking with me and those that been waiting probably ages for the update! Have a nice day and enjoy this story! If you had any suggestions, do tell me! **


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! Nothing much to say here so enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 10: ****Goodbye**

In the morning, Lily awakes with a smile. Yesterday seems like a dream but she knows it is true. She walks out of her room and leave the house. But not first by greeting her parents and…her grandfather goodbye. Lily wants to visits Ueki to tell him the good news and so happy she is that she hums softly while walking.

_even when the rain falls_

_even when storm hails_

_even when lightning strikes_

_love is what brings us all together_

_together, together, forever_

_nothing can stop us now_

_let us shelter in the arm of embrace_

_for love brings us all together_

When she arrives, Lily feels an uneasy sensation. The first thing that came to her mind was…_Ueki._ She run as fast as she can till she reaches the front door of Ueki's room. Slowly she turns the knob and enters the room silently. Lily is shock when she sees both Shurike and Joseph sitting beside a pale-faced boy and it seem to Lily, both of them emits an aura of great weariness and worry in them.

Joseph is the first to realise that someone else in the room. He tilts his head to the other side and looks at the newcomer. "Lily…what are you doing here?" the man sounds polite but somewhat _cold_. Shurike then shush him up. "Joseph…" her voice is a warning one. Then she stares at Lily with a soft smile and speaks in a gentle manner. "I assume you are here for His Highness, right?" Shurike asks.

"Umm…yes I am. Do you know where he is? I am searching for him but there isn't any sight of him anywhere! He must be hiding and giggles at me for not being sharp enough now!" Lily scowls at the idea of Ueki hiding in a dark corner watching her tiredness.

Shurike smile turns to smirk as she listens to Lily. The young girl tilts her head with a questioning look. Shurike then look at her with a sad face. "I am sure if you really don't know where His Highness is now…he won't be giggling but he will be disappointed greatly…" the priestess says softly. Joseph who had keeps his mouth shut just now speaks up. "Come on Lily…of all the people His Highness know…you _are_ the closest to him! You should well know where he is now!" a hint of mocking can be found in the man's voice. Again Shurike shush him.

Lily looks around the room for signs of the prince but she found nothing. Then her eyes land on the pale-faced boy who is lying on the bed. She is totally aghast by the boy's look. His skin is as pale as the snow, his lips are cracks as though he has been living in the dessert for years and his hair…is black! Lily stood there with a horrified look. "Ue…Ueki…" she mumbles as she steps nearer to the boy. He open his eyes and sure enough they were too black in colours. "You…how…" Lily went totally aghast this time. She quickly rushes to Ueki's side and holds his hand. _His hand id damn cold!_ She thoughts with concern in her eyes.

Though his eyes are open slightly, Ueki still cannot sees properly. He tries to focus on the person who's holding his hand but the pain increases in his chest. He groans softly and then speaks in a harsh tone. "Leave…Go away from me! Leave me alone!!!" Ueki shouts like a madman. This makes both Shurike and Joseph stand up from their seats and rush to his side. The pain is great and penetrating through his lung and heart like an arrow. _Ahhh…its painful…arrgghh…._"LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that Ueki shoves Lily aside with great strength and Lily went crashing down the floor with minor injuries.

Unable to sees his beloved prince in pain, Joseph shouts Lily. "You! Leave this place at once! The palace is no place for a girl who causes great pain to the future King! Leave, leave and never once return!" Joseph points his finger at her with a demanding voice. Great anger stirs the room with Ueki gasping for air while Shurike tending him with words of comfort, Joseph looking at Lily accusingly and Lily herself is in rage.

Staring at Joseph then to Ueki in disbelief, Lily stands up and eye Joseph with a look of sadness mixes with distrust and anger. "Never once had I recall coming here to give Ueki pain…never once I recall being here would give great grief to you people but yet…you all treat me now like I am the reason behind all this! If leaving this place would give Ueki the comfort of the world…so be it!" With that Lily storm out of the room. Ueki stops shouting and back into his coma-like state.

Shurike stares at Joseph angrily. "You knew that His Highness won't approve of this! He wouldn't like to see Lily sad or angry…" her voice is shaky. Joseph closes his eyes and talks. "But you and I know that she _is_ His Highness pain! The journal of the 27th King says it all!" Joseph shakes his fist violently.

_13__th__ January 1266,_

_I found out that the source of pain in this 'Maou' disease comes from…love…Unbelievable as it may seems but it is the truth! I also found out the closer I am with the person I love or care the pain erupts ten times and slowly penetrating my body like an arrow with fire! That is when I know the cure for this 'Maou' disease…I will had to abandon Wolfram, Conrad and the others in order to live or possibly…kill them to get better! Like that is going to happen! I am not about to leaves them nor abandon them for my own life! I would rather suffer than to see them suffer! _

"That is what written…So Lily will had to get far, far away from Ueki possibly further if His Highness had the will to finds her!" Joseph sits back. Shurike only sighs.

Outside the room, Lily stands there astound by what Joseph had just said. _What…_Suddenly her world seems to be falling apart. Lily starts turning away from the room and walks slowly. She reminisces about the day she and Ueki met.

_Standing there with a pouting face, Lily crosses her arm with a huff. How long that she has to wait for the 'prince'! "Mommy let's go home! I am tired of waiting!" she frowns. Lisa looks down at her daughter while shaking her head. "Sooner…it won't be long my dear…" But this made the little girl pouts even more. "But…but…" she made a face._

"_But…but…what?" a mocking voice cried out. _

_Lily turns and saw a boy who's a little older than her looking very satisfied with something. "What's your problem, sissy?" she went on with her own mocking voice. Lisa shushes her. But instead of a frown, the boy looks very amused by Lily's action. This is making her even more uncomfortable. "Hello can you even talk? You do seem to possessed voice, right?" this time Lily looks very confident._

_The boy later walks closer to Lily. "You know what? You are the very first person who brought pain to me! Not even my own father would dare to mocks me like that!" he grins widely._

_You are the very first person who brought me pain!_ Lily remembered those words clearly. She walks and keeps on walking till and she stops. When Lily looks up she sees a lake in front of her. This is the same lake Ueki and she used to play together when they're kids. She stares longingly and before in her eyes, there is her family smiling up at her. Then there is her grandfather, Harold, who is smiling in relief as though she just said that she forgives him. At last there is…Ueki. Lily widens her eyes. He seems to be mumbling something. Lily kneels to get to listen better.

_I love you. Why don't you come and join me?_ Was all that she heard. Then the figure of Ueki stretches out his hand and smile ever so nice and ever so gentle.

Lily too smiles and a moment later…she too stretches out her hand to grabs the hand of Ueki's illusion. Before she realises anything…Lily falls down into the water. Only darkness consumes her vision forever.

Back in the palace,

Ueki wakes up with a shock. His skin slowly turning back to it's original colour. Both Shurike and Joseph eye him in disbelief.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: All I can say is that we're almost there! To the ending of this story of course! Hope you enjoy it and if you still had any suggestions do tell me! See you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: A shocking news

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review! I don't know what overcomes me when I wrote that chapter but what's done is done…so enjoy people! This is the semi-finale of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 11: ****The Awakening**

"Your…Your Highness!" both Shurike and Joseph shout. Ueki gets up and adjust his sitting position. "YOUR HIGHNESS!!!" the two shouts again.

Ueki puts one of his hands to his ear. "Chill…I am not deaf!" he hisses sharply. The two bow low as a note of apology. Ueki just waves his hand lightly. Then he gazes around the room. "This…is my room…" he asks. Joseph nods. The prince just brushes his hair as he continues gazing the room. Then he asks calmly. "Where is Lily?"

The two froze in their position. Ueki raises his eyebrow. "Hello…I ask you that where is Lily. Can you answer me?" Ueki is getting frustrated by Shurike and Joseph's lack of response.

Shurike finally master her courage and voice out. "She's…she's…dead!"

Ueki stood there like a dumb boy. He pauses for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Please don't joke around! Don't tell me that she fell into the lake and died…I've just dream that a while ago!" But he look into Shurike for any sign of reassuring. The priestess just keeps still and silent. "Shurike…" Ueki's voice is fill with hope and fear.

Seeing that the priestess is in state of silent, Joseph can't help but cut in to the conversation. "Both of you were right!" Joseph goes on despite Shurike's sharp glare at him. "Shurike is right when she said that Lily is dead and Your Highness is right when you mentioned the way she died…" Joseph pauses to take a glimpse of the young prince's face.

Ueki's expression is a perfect mixture of shock, anger, despair and…sadness. _No…no…it couldn't be…_ "No way….NO!!!" he screams loudly. Then Ueki gets up and run out of his room. Shurike and Joseph too run out after him. The young prince runs to Lily's house as fast as he can. _No, no…maybe she's playing that 'death' trick on me just like the way I did it on her! Yeah…it has to be! It has to be! But…_Ueki's pace slows down. _What is it true? _Ueki shakes his head hard.

When he arrives, he sees Lily's family is sitting in the garden. Their face is grave and solemn. They look up when Ueki steps inside. "Umm…hello…" he wasn't sure what to say. George is the first person to greet him. "Umm…so where is Lily?" Ueki asks while observing George's face carefully. Suddenly the man's formal expression turns back to solemn.

Harold mocks the young prince. "You mean you don't know!?" Ueki stares at the old man. His heart is beating really fast. George steps in. "Hush father! Please forgive my father Your Highness…" The young prince waves to reassure no offense are taken. Then George continues. "Lily…she is gone. To a place no living could reach till their death!" George looks straight into Ueki's eyes. "Meaning she is _death…_" he flinches at the sentences. Lisa who is standing next to George cries out loud in a sudden. "Lily…Lily…" she wails. George tries to comfort her.

Meanwhile Ueki is in his own world. _What…it…it can't be…_Before he could realise anything, Ueki can feel tears rolling down. His whole world is breaking into pieces, his gaze fell to darkness, and his hearing is only to sorrows of his grief voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Be glad this finally will come to an end cos' you don't have to painstakingly wait for each chapter! Hahaha..I hope you enjoy this story! You had my thanks if you still had any suggestions for me! **


	12. Chapter 12: I will always love you

**Author's Note: Hello guys! This is the last chapter! (sigh of relief) This may yet be the longest chapter I've written! Many thanks to those who've read my story especially you miaceves! I wish the best for all of you and may joy accompany you the whole year of 2008! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Kyou Kara Maou**

**Chapter 12: ****I will always love you**

Shurike and Joseph arrive only to find George sitting with a sombre look. Joseph quickly asks without greeting the man. "Where is His Highness?" his voice is firm but still a bit shaky.

George awakes from whatever bothering him and looks at the newcomers. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're here just now…pardoned me but what's the question just now?" George speaks softly. His brown eyes show no sign of interest in the conversation. It seems…broken.

Joseph goes on while trying his best to avoid the other man's gaze. "Where...is His Highness?" he asks again.

George smiles sadly. "I am afraid…that you shall not find him here. He must be as overwhelm as my family when he found out Lily…" George's voice is getting slower and broken. "Lily had 'gone'…" he pauses there and no voice or sound appears. Later he left for the house leaving the two standing there dumbfound.

Both Shurike and Joseph let out a small sigh. They knew the young prince won't come back for a while. So whenever Ueki is, Shurike and Joseph hope he'll relief and returns soon.

As for the young prince himself, Ueki is wandering in the forest. His mind is unbalance. _Why Lily…why did you had to leave?_ He feels like killing himself. He keeps on walking till he reaches the lake. It was the same lake where he and Lily used to play together when they are just little kids. Suddenly a bright light emits out of nowhere. "What the…" Ueki tries to shield himself from the light.

Then he sees two little kids standing in front while looking at each other. The girl looks like Lily when she's five while the young boy looks like…him. Ueki takes small steps to the front. But those two didn't seem to realise he's there. Suddenly the girl smiles when the young boy reaches out for something in his pocket. He takes out a small pink box and hands it over to the little girl. She seems enthusiastic and happy when receiving the box. When she opens it, a lizard appears. She screams and fell to the ground.

The young boy laughs out loud and grins widely. The girl pouts. _"I fall into one of your stupid tricks again!" _she seems frustrated. _"Come on…it just a silly prank! No need to feel overwhelm by it. After all we…need to get over things in our life soon or we'll get rotten!"_ he then reaches out his hand to help the little girl to get up. _"Alright…alright…" _the little girl rolls her eyes over _"I'm bored! Can you sing?" _the boy asks with happy glint in his eyes. The little girl just nods. _"Can you sing me a song? Please…I promise to treat you to royal dishes later!" _he pleads. _"Promise?" _the little girl eye him with an angry glare. _"Yes, I promise you Lily!" _the boy smiles cheerfully.

Ueki stuns in his position. _Lily…_Then he focus back to the two kids. He sees that the little girl or Lily is about to sing. She opens her mouth and Ueki hears the most pleasing voice ever.

_Icy shades of blue  
I've been true to you  
Shaped my world on "soon"  
Prayed to ghostly moons_

_Deep and dark it preys  
Bleak and stark, in greys  
Love's a shark at bay  
Til your heart's betrayed_

_Oh, the curse of men and war  
My hero's cry is empty, forlorn  
But in the silence I concede  
My heart can't flee  
This hopeless dream must be or vanish  
Foolish love_

_Once you promised distant shore  
And oe'r the waves you'd lift me once more  
Now my pain brings no reward  
Your fate's bound and sworn_

_From afar I wish you near  
And with each breath, I tremble with fear  
For in spite of how I bleed  
My heart can't flee  
This hopeless dream must be or vanish  
Foolish love_

_My heart can't flee  
This Icy shade of blue  
I've been true to you  
Shaped my world on "soon"  
Prayed to ghostly moons_

_Deep and dark it preys  
Bleak and stark, in greys  
Love's a shark at bay  
Til your heart's betrayed_

_Oh, the curse of men and war  
My hero's cry is empty, forlorn  
But in the silence I conceed  
My heart can't flee  
This hopeless dream must be or vanish  
Foolish love_

_Once you promised distant shore  
And oe'r the waves you'd lift me once more  
Now my pain brings no reward  
Your fate's bound and sworn_

_From afar I wish you near  
And with each breath, I tremble with fear  
For in spite of how I bleed  
My heart can't flee  
This hopeless dream must be or vanish  
Foolish love_

_My heart can't flee  
This foolish love_

The two smiles at each other after the song had finish. Then they turn and set their gaze upon Ueki and disappear. Then realization dawn upon the young prince. He chuckles hard at himself. "I said to myself to get over things and be strong but…but I can't seem to be able to do it myself!" Then he stood up straight. "I…I was right back then…I had the right to feel sad but I am the future king of this nation…I can't abandon the country just because I was too grief for Lily…" he chuckles one more time before turning and left the forest with a smile.

When he reaches to the palace, he sees a young lady about his age running towards him without looking up. They bump each other. "Sorry…" he says. But the young lady seems angry and irritate.

"Watch where you're going!" she mocks him loudly. "Ouch…can you speak softer. After all I am Prince Ueki Shibuya in case you've been living in cave for years!" Ueki talks in one of his own 'casual' way. But the young lady just smiles. "Hmph! Just because you're the prince don't mean I am going bow down at you…" she mocks again. A wave of déjà vu hits Ueki. _This young lady sounds like Lily…except she's a little bit harsher._ Then he realizes she's leaving.

"Umm…What's your name?" he asks without casually. The young lady turns back to look at him. She stares at Ueki as though he's a madman. She shows her tongue before continues to walk on. But she turns back and gives a gentle smile. _Her smile is similar to Lily…_Ueki thoughts. The young lady voice out, "You're crazy! But still very funny. I hope we can meet again…Oh! By the way, my name is Violet Von Vincent" then she walks away slowly.

"Violet Von Vincent…isn't Lord Von Vincent an aristocrat of the neighboring country! Of course Violet…we shall meet again" he then continues his walk to the palace.

15 years later,

Ueki standing in the high balcony of the palace, watching every citizen walks. Prince…no, Ueki Shibuya the 30th Maou of the Great demon Kingdom smiles proudly. He had helps stabilize the kingdom few years back after the death of his father. A warm touch lands on his right shoulder. He turns around to find Violet, the Queen, with their six years-old son, Takeru, at his back. "Are you daydreaming again?" Violet asks in a gentle voice. Since marrying Ueki and gives birth Takeru, she had become more gentle and graceful.

Ueki chuckles softly. "No…just viewing at my hard work after all this years!" he grins while talking. Violet snickers at this. "Well...Takeru and I are going to play chess later, are you coming to join us?" Ueki shook his head. "Nah…I am tired…" he pauses. Violet nods and left with Takeru.

When they're gone, Ueki stares up to the sky. _Lily…_All of the sudden, a gentle and soothing voice appear. Ueki looks around and starts running outside when he listens to the voice. He got pass the dining hall and library. Violet saw him and calls out. "Ueki, Ueki…Ueki!"

But the Maou did not listen and run and run till he reaches to the high hill. He stops and looks around. Finally he sets his gaze to nothingness. _Lily…_Ueki smiles happily. _Though you may not live to see me but in my heart…I know you are proud and happy for me…_Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe. Ueki feels a warm touch in his cheek. When he opens his eyes, he widens his gaze. In front of him there's a young lady with a pair of familiar warm brown eyes and brown hair. _Lily…_

He quickly steps back. "Who…who are you?" he asks. The young lady smiles and speaks up. Her voice is ever calm and serene. "I live in your heart and grow together with you…this is who I am" she speaks as she stares at Ueki. Her eyes is beautiful but sad. "What…" Ueki mumbles.

"You had to let me go Ueki…I can't forever stay with you…Please, Ueki, I beg you!" she pleads while fixing her gaze on the Maou. "Let you go…" Ueki mumbles again. He looks down sadly. "But…but how? I still need…want you…you're the reason why I am so strong all this years…" he then is cut by the young lady. "And I was also the reason why your heart never stops aching all this years…" Ueki looks at the young lady again. "I, I guess you are right Lily…I am after all a ruler of a nation…but…" his eyes turn teary.

The young lady puts a finger on his lips. "Hush, Ueki…it pains me to see you like that…Don't worry, I'll always be there inside your heart. Be strong Ueki! You are a ruler, a man, a father now…you had lots going on with you. I don't want you to gives all this up just because of me…" she smiles again.

Ueki replies back. "Yes, Lily…yes…I, I will let you go now…goodbye" he says while staring into the warm eyes of Lily. The young lady then bends down a little and kisses Ueki's lip lightly. After that, she gets up and smiles for the last time. Her form starts to fade and before the eyes of the living she disappears like a mist in the air. _Goodbye._

The Maou sits there like a dumb man for a long time before deciding to return to the palace. When Ueki arrives, both Violet and Takeru were waiting for him. Ueki laughs softly before running to them and gives them a big hug. "I am back!" he announces with a goofy grin.

**THE END**


End file.
